tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus
Nexus is a GRY Spy TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user, ToxicHolyGrenade, and he serves as a subordinate with Divider. His shared battle theme is The Enigma - Vaden. Appearance Nexus is a regular GRY Spy and he never dons any cosmetics nor hats. Apart from Silo, Avenger, and Thriver, He's the only Metahuman who's grey from the rest of Divider's henchmen, matching his Hawking Radiokinetic powers. He remains malevolent and determined at times, whenever it comes to missions, nor battles with various TF2 Freaks. The way he was genetically programmed and occupied, Nexus also serves as a mischievous fighter, despite the use of his Black Hole abilities to suck them into the Void. Powers and Abilities Nexus's signature ability is Hawking Radiokinesis, manipulation of Black Holes. Like its name implies, He can summon Black Holes to imprison them into the said dimension, so he can either have a short duration to come up with a plan for any motivation he has, or just simply use the ability during combat. The victims who are trapped in the void stay inside the dimension approximately three minutes, until a White Hole appears, while it spits out the victims from inside to the outside world. There's two different variable kinds of ways he can summon Black Holes. Once in battle, Nexus can spawn a tiny Black Hole in either one of his hands, and then he throws it like a Grenade. Once the Black Hole is on the floor or ground, it will increase to its default size, and it can now suck everything in its range. On the other side of the coin, he can also spawn a Black Hole at a short to mid-range destination by pointing with one of his fingers at some parts of the ground or floor non-physically, and then he will start to mentally summon a Black Hole at the said range, until it abruptly disappears. He can also create Black Holes to suck weaponry, ability or non-ability projectiles, and objects from a users hands. Nexus also has expert experience with Martial Arts, with the use of Wing Chun, Kong Fu, and so on. His weapon however is an Enhanced Ambassador, that fires explosive bullets. Once a bullet impacts something, it will cause a small explosion, which can cause serious damage. The Ambassador is black in color, without any Christmas decorations added. Faults and Weaknesses As it's explained earlier, Nexus's Black Holes can only imprison TF2 Freaks for three minutes, until a White Hole appears to spit them out, returning them into the TF2 Freak world. Increasing distance from Nexus's Black Holes is an accurate idea against him, since the Black Holes has a mid-range capacity. While the Enhanced Ambassador fires explosive bullets, certain TF2 Freaks can be able to withstand explosions, meaning the weapon will be rendered useless against them. TriviaCategory:SpiesCategory:Freaks made in Garry's ModCategory:SuperhumansCategory:GRY TeamCategory:Lawful Evil BeingsCategory:Sci-Fi FreaksCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Freaks made by ToxicHolyGrenadeCategory:GunnersCategory:Near-normal Hawking Radiation is also a name given by Stephen Hawking, a scientific physicist.